Rubellus
Rubellus was the king of a Mushroom Kingdom, but after one of his subjects tried to betray him, he became paranoid and ate them all as a punishment. Now Rubellus is alone and insane, but within, he's got the physical power of his entire dead kingdom, and he'll prove he's still the King. __TOC__ Overview Rubellus is a Nature tank that's very similar to Eisul in having the Taunt + SC: Mega Taunt trait. His trait is very frustrating to face off against, as the Taunt trait can support Area Dodgers, while the Mega Taunt can support others. He has a very diverse moveset, including a Mega Taunt move, a Mega Stun move, and a Poison + Burn + Nightmare move. Overall, Rubellus is an amazing tank. Pros: *Great trait *Impressive life *Low stamina costs *Team NER *Team Botanophobic Shield with Team Nature Protection *Can apply Control Immunity to itself Cons: *High cooldowns *Bad speed *Relics would be much better with just one Armor slot *Has one of the worst Specials in the game Recommended Moveset King of the Shrooms (Unranked) *Chaga (Self MegaTaunt + 100% Dmg Mirror, 25s, 2 CD) *Amanita Aprica (AoE 25 Nature dmg + Poison + Daze, 22s, 2 CD) *Turkey Tail (Team NER, 20s, 3 CD) *Hydnellum (Stun + AoE Bleed, 23s, 2 CD) Mega Shroom (Ranked) *Chaga *Lion's Mane (Team 30% Shield + Botanophobic Shield, 26s, 2 CD) *Angel Destroyer (AoE 35 Nature dmg + Poison + Burn + Nightmare, 25s, 3 CD) *Death Cap (55 Special dmg + Mega Stun + Daze, 29s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Life; 2 Life, 1 Team Speed; 1 Life, 2 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Nebotus' Armor, Atum's Armor/ Thetys' Armor Recommended Allies *Just like other Taunt trait monsters, he is perfectly paired with 2 Area Dodgers, such as Wyrmlad and Hornet, or an Area Dodger and an Anticipator, such Nisael or Ragnarok who can also resurrect. Counters *Tanks are weak to torture effects, since they take out a percentage of health. Monsters like Gualgui and Saulot can spam a lot of tortures to chunk his HP. *Despite having Mega Taunt, he can't stop Pierce users like Zizania, Ursus, Wildbird, Zunobia and Devastress. *Monsters that can PER before an AoE deny can pose a huge issue and essentially bypass the Mega Taunt, like Lord Pumpseed, Thalassa, and Grakon. *Generally, monsters that can output a ton of damage per move, especially with Control Immunity so that Rubellus or allies can't easily take them down, can dispose of Rubellus easily, like Ugluk and Hookuai. *Rubellus is weak against Fire attackers like The Inheritor, Cain and Nitroblaster, as they can easily kill this mushroom. *He will apply Botanophobic Shield and Mega Taunt to the team if you don't deny him before he get his turns. Deniers like Grakon and Warmaster Thalassa can remove the buffs and deny him before he get his turn to cause trouble. *His trait is great but can be disabled very easily by monsters such as Madam Fusion, Grakon and Lord Pumpseed. Fun Facts *Some of his skills reference various genus and names of mushrooms. Category:Nature monsters Category:Taunt Category:Causes Mega Taunt Category:Abomination Category:Evolving trait Category:Status Caster Category:Nature Protection Category:Forsaken Category:Cause Daze Category:Cause Nightmares Category:Cause Poison Category:Causes MegaStun Category:Cause Burn Category:Causes Stun Category:Causes Bleed